


Itsepetoksen jalo taito

by Afeni



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-17
Updated: 2016-02-17
Packaged: 2018-05-21 07:31:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6043324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Afeni/pseuds/Afeni
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yuffie saapuu 7th Heaveniin viettämään Tifan syntymäpäiviä ja tapaamaan vanhoja tuttuja.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Itsepetoksen jalo taito

“Onnea!” Yuffie hihkaisi ensimmäiseksi päästyään baarin ovesta sisään ja kapsahti Tifan kaulaan. Nainen halasi häntä takaisin, mutta työnsi hyvin pian käsivarren mitan päähän.  
”Mikä on hätänä?” tämä kysäisi.

Yuffie puisteli päätään ja virnisti entistä leveämmin. Tifa oli aivan liian hyvä lukemaan ihmisiä, turhan tarkkasilmäinen.  
”Älä välitä siitä, tämä on sinun iltasi”, hän huomautti. ”Ostin sinulle lahjankin.”

Tifa otti paketin vastaan ja kiitti, mutta näytti silti huolestuneelta. Tällä oli taipumus murehtia toistenkin murheet tai ainakin yrittää aina auttaa. Yuffie ei kuitenkaan halunnut pilata ystävänsä iltaa omilla typerillä jutuillaan. Typerillä nimenomaan, miksi hän oli edes vaivautunut kuvittelemaan mitään? Koko juttu oli alusta asti tuomittu epäonnistumaan, eikä hän sitä paitsi ollut perustanut oikeasti siitä kundista, joten oli aivan turha märehtiä asiaa yhtään enempää. Jos tapahtuneesta mainitsisi Tifalle, tämä yrittäisi urkkia lisää yksityiskohtia ja tarjota lohduttavaa olkapäätä, jota Yuffie ei sivun mennen sanoen todellakaan tarvinnut.

”Eikö sinun pitänyt esitellä joku tänään?” nainen jatkoi tivaamistaan samalla, kun ryhtyi avaamaan pakettiaan. Yuffie tuhahti ja istui boolimaljan viereen.  
”Hei, Vince tulee ensimmäistä kertaa sitten pariin kuukauteen Edgeen. Luuletko tosiaan, että haluaisin tehdä hänet mustasukkaiseksi?” nuorempi nainen nauroi ja iski silmää ystävälleen, joka huokaisi antautumisen merkiksi.  
”Tuskin hän tulisi mustasukkaiseksi, vaikka sinulla olisi seuraa”, Cloud huomautti nurkkapöydästä. Yuffie tyytyi näyttämään miehelle kieltä.  
”Et tiedä, miten herkkiä hetkiä jaoimme ennen taistelua Omegaa vastaan.”  
”Säästä minut kuvitelmiltasi, pyydän.”  
”Minä en –”  
”Vincent Valentine on muuttunut viime aikoina”, portaikosta kantautui utuinen ääni, joka keskeytti Yuffien aloittaman lauseen. Hän vilkaisi äänen suuntaan ja näki Shelken laskeutuvan alas. Hänen oli yhä vaikea muistaa, että he olivat saman ikäisiä, sillä toinen näytti yli kymmenen vuotta häntä nuoremmalta. Tosin tällä kertaa Shelke oli yrittänyt pukeutua aikuisemmin ja jopa meikannut, vaikutelma oli hämäävä. ”Hän on... erilainen. Vapautunut, vaikken ole varma sanan merkityksestä”, Shelke jatkoi ja istahti Yuffien viereen. ”Oletko sinä ottamassa sitä?” tämä tiedusteli ja osoitti boolia.

Yuffie nyökkäsi ja kaatoi itselleen lasillisen. Hän tuskin ehti laskea kauhaa kädestään, kun Shelke oli tarttunut siihen.  
”Ehkä sinun ei pitäisi...” Tifa huomautti.  
”Minä olen kaksikymmentä”, Shelke totesi ja kaatoi itselleen boolia.  
”Tiedän, mutta... ulkoisesti olet yhä yhdeksän. Emme voi tietää, miten elimistösi reagoi, varsinkin nyt, kun olet vasta selvinnyt makon vierotusoireista”, nainen jatkoi. Toisaalta Yuffien teki mieli sanoa, että Tifa voisi hieman rentoutua syntymäpäivänsä kunniaksi, toisaalta hän oli naisen kanssa samaa mieltä. Shelke ei näyttänyt siltä, että tämän olisi kannattanut juoda alkoholia. Wutain prinsessa kuitenkin kohautti olkapäitään. Hän oli ehtinyt vuodessa oppia, että Shelken kanssa väitteleminen oli yhtä turhaa kuin kiviseinän kanssa keskusteleminen.  
”Mitä tarkoitat sillä, että Vincent on vapautunut?” nuori nainen kysäisi sen sijaan ja maistoi juomaansa. Laimeaa, Tifa oli tainnut tuoda maljan sisältöineen lähinnä koristeeksi. Mitä järkeä oli omistaa baari, jos ei aikonut edes tarjota omissa juhlissaan kunnon juomia?  
”Vincent Valentine puhuu enemmän ja tapaa minua useammin. Hän kyselee minun asioistani”, Shelke kertoi.  
”Luulen, että hän on vihdoin päässyt eroon menneisyytensä haamuista”, Tifa täydensi, ”mutta minusta meidän ei pitäisi puhua tällä tavoin hänen selkänsä takana.”  
”Miksi kaikki muut tiesivät tästä, mutta minä en?” Yuffie parahti. ”Miksi minulta salataan mielenkiintoisia käänteitä?”  
”Vincent Valentine ei halua, että sinä kuulet liikaa hänen liikkeistään”, Shelke vastasi.

Ensimmäisenä Yuffie aikoi kysyä, miksi niin oli, mutta toisaalta mies kyllä oli tehnyt jo vuosia sitten selväksi, ettei Yuffie esimerkiksi saanut soittaa tämän kännykkään. Toisaalta nuori nainen muisti Vincentin suhtautumisen häntä kohtaan muuttuneen hieman sen jälkeen, kun tämä oli pelastanut hänet Neron pimeydeltä. Vai oliko Yuffie vain kuvitellut? Ehkä hän oli halunnut asioiden muuttuvan, ehkä Vincent oli pelastanut hänet vain puhtaasta velvollisuudesta, kenties tämä oli ystävällinen samasta syystä. Sitä paitsi, aihe oli jo ikivanha, sitä oli turha pohdiskella enää. Yuffiella oli nyt uudet kuviot, joihin Vincent ei kuulunut millään tavalla... tai oli ollut, ellei edellisilta olisi romahduttanut sitäkin kuvitelmaa.

”Miksi sitten kerroit minulle ylipäätään mitään?” nuori nainen muotoili kysymyksensä. Hän ei tiennyt, olisiko hänen pitänyt olla loukkaantunut vai ilahtunut, mutta ehkä oli parempi antaa asian olla. Jos ei muuten, niin Tifan syntymäpäivien kunniaksi.  
”Vincent Valentine ei sano sitä, mutta luulen hänen haluavan kuitenkin olla ystäväsi”, Shelke totesi. ”Olen tarkkaillut viimeisen vuoden ihmisten tapoja toimia todellisessa maailmassa. He jättävät paljon sanomatta, vaikka heidän eleensä paljastavat myös ajatukset.”

Yuffie oli juuri aikeissa jatkaa aiheesta - Tifan varoittavasta mulkaisusta huolimatta - kun 7th Heavenin ovi kävi jälleen.  
”Terve taloon!” Cidin karjahdus kuului jo ennen kuin mies vaimoineen pääsi baariin kunnolla sisälle. ”Shera laittoi minut kantamaan tätä perkuleen kakkua. Mihin sen voi laskea?”

Tifa kiirehti pelastamaan suuren mansikkakakun kuin olisi pelännyt sen tahriintuvan koneöljyyn. Yuffie kulautti loput boolista alas kurkustaan ja päätti tehdä itselleen drinkin.  
”Kaadahan, likka, minulle tuoppi”, Cid murahti tiskin toiselta puolelta, kun mies oli ehtinyt onnitella päivänsankaria ja Wutain prinsessa sekoittaa oman juomansa. Tyttö pani merkille, että myös Cloudin edessä oli tuoppi, alkoi vaikuttaa siltä, että Tifan hämäysbooli ei kiinnostanut ketään... paitsi Shelkeä, joka juuri ammensi itselleen toista lasillista.

Saatuaan oluensa Cid parkkeerasi samaan pöytään Cloudin kanssa. Miehet alkoivat jutella keskenään, ja pian myös Barret saapui paikalle. Korsto marssi yläkerrasta, joten ilmeisesti tämä oli ollut juttelemassa Denzelin ja Marlenen kanssa. Koko vanha joukko alkoi olla kasassa, vain Vincent puuttui... ellei Tifa sitten ollut kutsunut enempää väkeä.

Yuffie kysäisi asiasta brunetelta, joka nyökkäsi ja kertoi kutsuneensa myös muutaman tuttavan ja naapurin. Hän kiersi jälleen baaritiskin ja istuutui aiemmalle paikalleen.  
”Hyvä, mitä isommat bileet, sen parempi”, Yuffie nauroi. ”Tänä iltana rokataan!” nuori lisäsi ja iski nyrkkinsä ilmaan. Taustamusiikki olisi tosin saanut olla hieman räväkämpää, mutta ehkä hänellä olisi mahdollisuus päästä sormeilemaan musiikkimasiinaa myöhemmin illalla.  
”No, aika turhaahan tämä on”, Tifa väitti.  
”Ei sitä joka vuosi täytetä 24”, Yuffie kuitenkin huomautti. ”Sitä paitsi juhlat ovat hyvä tekosyy saada kaikki paikalle.”  
”Onhan se niinkin”, Tifa naurahti. ”Shera, miten teillä sujuu?” brunette vaihtoi puheenaihetta ja kääntyi punertavahiuksisen, hieman vanhemman naisen puoleen. Shelke kaatoi itselleen kolmatta lasillista, mikä sai Tifan kurtistamaan kulmiaan. Tyttö näytti kuitenkin edelleen voivan hyvin ja kuuntelevan innokkaasti muiden puheita, joten ilmeisesti illan emäntä ei katsonut vielä aiheelliseksi siirtää boolimaljaa jonnekin toisaalle.  
”Aika tavallisesti”, Shera vastasi ja hyväksyi Tifan ojentaman viinilasin. ”Cid on rakennellut ilmalaivaansa jotain uutta osaa, en nyt muista sen nimeä...”  
”Ei siis mitään uutta auringon alla”, Tifa päätteli.

Ovi kävi ja lisää vieraita virtasi paikalle Tifan kiirehtiessä tervehtimään tulijoita. Näitä ihmisiä Yuffie ei tuntenut, mutta useimmat vaikuttivat olevan pariskuntia. Sääli sinänsä, sillä pieni flirttailu ei olisi ollut pahitteeksi. Eikö Tifa olisi hieman voinut ajatella ystäviään ja kutsua muutaman potentiaalisen sinkkumiehen paikalle? Tosin vielä edellisellä viikolla Yuffie oli vakuutellut toiselle, ettei sellaiseen todellakaan ollut tarvetta. Elämä osasi heittää odottamattomia käänteitä kohdalle, ei sillä, että Yuffie olisi välittänyt tästä käänteestä. Sellaista sattui, ei sille mitään voinut. Sitä paitsi parempi näin.

”Kuulin Tifalta, että sinun poikaystäväsi tulee tänne myös”, Shera aloitti.  
”Ai, kuka niistä kaikista?” Yuffie heitti ja virnisti leveästi. ”Olen niin suosittu, etten kyllä nyt muista, kenen tänne piti tulla. Hmmm, kukahan se oli?”  
”Vincent Valentine”, utuinen ääni ilmoitti baaritiskin päästä ja sai wutailaisen hätkähtämään.  
”No, ei tosiaan! Ei minua kiinnosta pätkääkään!” Yuffie protestoi ja otti kulauksen drinkistään.  
”Hei, Shelke”, tumma ääni totesi wutailaisen selän takaa, ja Yuffie hätkähti uudestaan. Hän pyörähti tuolissaan ympäri ja loihti kasvoilleen mahdollisimman leveän hymyn.  
”Vince! Hauska nähdä pitkästä aikaa!” nuori nainen ilmoitti.  
”Luulin, ettei sinua kiinnosta pätkääkään”, mies hymähti. ”Kuinka voit, Shelke?”  
”Hyvin, kiitos kysymästä”, tyttö vastasi ja hymyili. ”Entä sinä, Vincent Valentine?”  
”Oikein hyvin.”

Mies vaihtoi vielä pari sanaa Sheran kanssa, mutta suuntasi sitten askeleensa kohti Tifaa, jolle ojensi paketin. Yuffie murahti itsekseen ja otti pitkän kulauksen drinkistään. Hän ei ollut koskaan saanut Vincentiltä syntymäpäivälahjaa, vaikka oli aiemmin kyllä ostanut sellaisen miehelle joka vuosi.

”Hän ei siis tullut?” Shera kysäisi siemaillessaan viiniä.  
”Kuka?” Yuffien oli pakko heittää vastakysymys. Lasi alkoi olla jo aika tyhjä, kohta voisi tehdä toisen drinkin, sillä ainakaan toistaiseksi juhlissa ei näyttänyt tapahtuvan mitään erityisen mielenkiintoista.  
”Poikaystäväsi”, vanhempi nainen tarkensi.  
”Yhym, minä en oikein ole sitoutuvaa tyyppiä”, Yuffie ilmoitti. ”Ajattelin, että on parempi olla esittelemättä teille ketään, koska kuitenkin keksin kohta jonkun kivemman.”  
”Noh, älä sure. Kyllä se oikea vielä osuu kohdalle, joskus se voi olla varsin yllättävä tapauskin”, Shera hymähti ja vilkaisi miehensä suuntaan. Yuffie nauroi, kukapa tosiaan olisi noita kahta uskonut pariksi. Siinä missä Cid oli rääväsuinen ja huonotapainen Shera oli seesteisen rauhallinen ja jaksoi sietää muiden oikuttelua käsittämättömällä kärsivällisyydellä.

Nuori nainen kumosi loput drinkistä kurkkuunsa ja kiersi tottuneesti tiskin toiselle puolelle. Hänen olisi saatava pirteämpi tunnelma päälle tai kohta kaikki kyselisivät puuttuvasta poikaystävästä. Oli ollut typerää mainostaa juttua Tifan ja Cloudin kuullen. Tietenkin nämä olivat puhuneet muille, ja tietenkin kaikki olettivat hänen nyt olevan surun murtama, mikä ei pitänyt ollenkaan paikkaansa.

”Kaikille ei välttämättä sovi parisuhde-elämä”, Yuffie kuittasi laskiessaan limsaa viinan sekaan. ”Älä käsitä väärin, sinä ja Cid olette superihana pari.”  
”Se ei ehkä olisi ollut minun sanavalintani”, Shera nauroi.  
”Jätin pullon tiskille”, Tifan ääni kuului. ”Sinä ja Shera pidätte tästä samasta punaviinistä, joten varasin sitä vähän reilummin.” Nainen ilmestyi tiskille yhtä aikaa Vincentin kanssa ja loi sekä Yuffien että Shelken suuntaan huolestuneen silmäyksen. ”Jos kaadan sinulle lasillisen, viitsitkö siirtää tuon boolimaljan kakun viereen? Ehkä on parempi, että kaikki tarjottavat ovat samalla pöydällä.”

Vincent tarttui boolimaljaan ja kiikutti sen pöydälle, jolle oli jo kasattu pientä naposteltavaa sekä Tifan saamia lahjoja. Shelke huokaisi, muttei noussut paikaltaan. Tosin tämän lasissa oli edelleen juomaa. Hetken Yuffie tunsi sympatiaa tyttöä kohtaan, oli varmasti tosi ärsyttävää tulla kohdelluksi pikkulapsena, vaikka oikeasti olisi ollut aikuinen.

Nuori nainen siirtyi jälleen kerran baarijakkaralle istumaan. Tällä kertaa hän nosti pullonkin tiskille, oli ihan turha ravata edestakaisin.  
”Cloudin juhlissa oli enemmän toimintaa”, Shelke huomioi. Yuffie nyökkäsi ja virnisti, Cloudin syntymäpäivät olivat olleet melkoiset pirskeet, sillä jostain käsittämättömästä syystä chocobon takamus oli saanut päähänsä kutsua myös muutamia Turkeja paikalle. Paljon oli muuttunut viimeisten vuosien aikana, entisistä vihollisista oli tullut vähintäänkin hyvän päivän tuttuja. Nytkin olisi ollut varsin piristävää, jos juhlissa olisi ollut hieman toisenlaista väkeä, Reno ainakin osasi pitää hauskaa.

”Olisi mukavaa, jos minäkin voisin osallistua”, Shelke jatkoi.  
”Voithan sinä. Mene mukaan vain”, Yuffie kehotti. ”Voisit samalla käydä vaihtamassa jotain menevämpää musiikkia, jotta saadaan näihin bileisiin eloa. Voin suositella paria levyä, jotka Tifalla on hyllyssä.”

Wutailaisen hämmästykseksi toinen kuitenkin pyöritteli päätään. Shelke tuijotti lasiinsa ja pyöritteli sen pohjalla olevaa boolitippaa.  
”Vaikka kuinka käyttäytyisin kuin ikäiseni, kaikki katsovat minua kuin lasta”, tyttö huokaisi ja vilkaisi muiden suuntaan. ”He eivät näe minua sellaisena kuin olen.”  
”Sitten sinun on vain laitettava heidät näkemään”, Yuffie kehotti.  
”Miten minä teen sen?” Shelke huoahti. ”Vincent Valentinekin näkee vain pikkutytön, kun katsoo minua.”  
”Hän nyt näkee kaikki siten”, Yuffie tuhahti ja huitaisi kädellään, ennen kuin tarttui lasiinsa. Vincent ei tuntunut vilkuilevan naisia ollenkaan, tämä oli luultavasti ainoa, joka ei ollut ensitöikseen jäänyt tuijottamaan Tifan tissejä… ei, vaikka oli nukkunut kolmisenkymmentä vuotta arkussa näkemättä vilaustakaan naisista. Jos joku ei huomioinut Tifaa, mitä mahdollisuuksia muilla oli?  
”Ei sinua”, Shelke väitti.

Yuffie oli vetäistä drinkkinsä väärään kurkkuun ja joutui rykimään hetken, ennen kuin sai itsensä takaisin tasapainoon.  
”No, ei kai, kun hän ei vilkaisekaan minuun päin”, nuori nainen nauroi. ”Se mies on täysin sokea naiskauneudelle, vaikka minä olen sentään Wutain valkoinen ruusu!” hän julisti ja otti uuden hörpyn paremmalla onnella.  
”Vincent Valentine katsoo sinua, kun et huomaa”, Shelke lateli lisää väitteitä. ”Minua hän ei katso.”

Ninjaprinsessa räpytteli hetken silmiään, mutta nauroi pian toisen sanoille. Juuri niin, Shelken oli täytynyt oppia vitsailemaan. Yuffie oli jo ajat sitten tajunnut, että hänen teiniaikojensa ihastus oli ollut ajanhaaskausta. Toki Vincentiä saattoi ajoittain silti kiusata, ihan vain siksi, että oli huvittavaa nähdä miehen kiemurtelevan. Tämä ei osannut suhtautua flirttailuun.

”Olisinpa sinä”, Shelke jatkoi edelleen. ”Minäkin haluan aikuisen vartalon.”  
”Ehkä tilanne muuttuu nyt, kun et enää ole riippuvainen makosta”, Yuffie ehdotti. Hän ei oikein hallinnut tällaisia juttuja, Tifa oli enemmän lohduttajatyyppiä.

Shelke kohautti olkapäitään ja tyhjensi lasinsa. Tyttö nousi paikaltaan ja suuntasi kohti boolimaljaa. Tämän liikkeet paljastivat, että jopa Tifan laimea litku oli kivunnut tytön nuppiin, mikä toisaalta ei ollut ihme. Jo toistamiseen Yuffien mielessä kävi, ettei ehkä ollut hyvä antaa toisen juoda. Toisaalta Shelke oli oikeassa siinä, että oli täysikäinen, kellään ei olisi pitänyt olla asiaan mitään sanomista. Ehkä oli parempi jättää sekin juttu Tifan huoleksi.

Toisten ongelmien murehtimisen sijaan Yuffie kulautti drinkin kurkkuunsa ja nousi myös tiskin äärestä. Hän hiippaili kohti musiikintoistolaitteita ja alkoi penkoa levypinoa. Hän halusi pitää hauskaa ja irrotella kunnolla, sitähän varten bileet olivat.

Tanssimusiikkia levyiltä ei löytynyt, mutta joukkoon oli eksynyt jokunen raskaampi levy – luultavasti Cloudin. Yuffie nappasi yhden ja vaihtoi sen soittimeen. Play-napin painamista seurasi joukko hämmentyneitä katseita, kaikkia uusi musiikkivalinta ei näyttänyt miellyttävän. Cloud kuitenkin kohotti ninjaprinsessalle tuoppiaan hyväksynnän merkiksi, ilmeisesti blondi oli yhtä innoissaan Tifan musiikkimausta kuin ninjaneito.

Yuffie tanssahteli Shelken luokse ja tarttui tätä kädestä. Tytön lasista läiskähti boolia lattialle, mutta vanhempi ei jaksanut välittää.  
”Jos haluat tulla huomatuksi, sinun pitää ensin osata pitää hauskaa!” Yuffie ilmoitti.  
”Miten?” Shelke kummasteli.  
”Esimerkiksi tanssimalla. Kaikki miehet tykkäävät katsella tanssivia naisia”, vanhemman näköinen selosti. ”Matki vain minua.”

Musiikki ei ollut tosiaan tyypillistä tanssirenkutusta, mutta kyllä senkin tahdissa pystyi hytkymään. Yuffie kiskoi Shelken keskemmälle lattiaa ja päästi irti tämän kädestä voidakseen tanssia vapaammin.  
”Myös Vincent Valentine?” toinen varmisti kuiskaten.  
”Äh, unohda Vince ja keskity itseesi”, Yuffie tuhahti, ”ja musiikkiin”, hän lisäsi. Nuori nainen sulki silmänsä ja antoi rytmille vallan. Ehkä Tifan syntymäpäivistä ei tulisi vuosisadan hurjimpia bileitä, mutta ainakin hän voisi yrittää hieman piristää niitä.

Kun Yuffie avasi jälleen silmänsä, hän näki Shelken yrittävän matkia omia liikkeitään. Yllättävää kyllä, tytöllä näytti jopa olevan hauskaa. Oli sääli, että toinen oli jumahtanut lapsen kehoon, muuten heistä olisi voinut tulla ehkä läheisempiä. He olisivat voineet käydä yhdessä juhlimassa ja pitää hauskaa sillä tavoin kuin parikymppisten nuorten naisten kuului.

~o~

Yuffie nojasi kätensä baaritiskiä vasten samalla, kun kaatoi lasiinsa täydennystä. Hikinoro valui pitkin selkärankaa ohuen topin alle ja jano suorastaan piinasi. Nuori nainen nosti lasin huulilleen ja joi pitkä kulauksen, joka ei juurikaan helpottanut janoa. Kenties hänen olisi pitänyt kokeilla välillä vettä. Päässä pyöri mukavasti eikä alkuillan ankeista fiiliksistä ollut enää jälkeäkään.

Shelke tanssi edelleen, tällä hetkellä yhdessä Tifan ja Sheran kanssa. Päivänsankari näytti rentoutuneen hieman, mutta piti silti lapsenkehoista tyttöä silmällä. Yuffie päätti pitää riekkumisesta pienen tauon, nappasi pullon mukaansa ja marssi pöytään, jonka vanhat tutut olivat yhdessä kansoittaneet. Hän tömäytti itsensä istumaan Cloudin ja Vincentin väliin ja iski pullon pöydälle. Barret oli juuri selittämässä jotain autonromusta, jota oli hiljattain ryhtynyt kunnostamaan, eikä kukaan kiinnittänyt ninjaprinsessaan erityistä huomiota. Sen sijaan miehet kyselivät innokkaasti körmyn projektista.

”Aiotko tönöttää tässä koko illan?” Yuffie kysäisi Cloudilta ja katkaisi Barretin selostuksen kesken lauseen.  
”Kuinka niin?” blondi ihmetteli. ”Olen noussut useamman kerran.”  
”Niin, täyttämään tuoppisi, jos Tifa ei ole tehnyt sitä sinun puolestasi”, ninjaprinsessa kuittasi. ”Ehkä sinun pitäisi viettää hieman enemmän aikaa myös päivänsankarin kanssa.”  
”Pyh, Tifalla näyttää olevan oikein hauskaa Sheran ja Shelken seurassa”, Cid kommentoi. ”Antaa akkojen tanssia, tuollainen ketkutus ei ole normaalien miesten touhua.”  
”Sinä olet kyllä yksi vanha, kuiva ukko!” Yuffie kivahti.  
”Ainakaan en ole itsestäni turhia luuleva likka”, Cid töksäytti ja sytytti tupakan. Wutain prinsessa heilutti kättä mielenosoituksellisesti kasvojensa edessä, vaikka oli joskus polttanut itsekin jokusen savukkeen. Tyttö oli aikeissa vastata ilmalaivan kapteenille, mutta ei ehtinyt, kun huomasi Barretin ojentavan tavallisen kätensä pöydän yli ja tarttuvan pulloon, jonka hän oli paikalle kiikuttanut.  
”Hei, seis! Se on minun!” tyttö kiljaisi ja tarrasi pulloon kaksin käsin. Barret oli ehtinyt jo viedä sen pöydän puoliväliin, mikä tarkoitti, että Yuffie makasi nyt puolittain pöydän päällä.  
”Tuollaisten kirppujen pitäisi juoda mehua”, mies mörähti ja nykäisi pullosta. Yuffien ote kirposi ja hän löi kyynärpäänsä pöytään. Tytön lasi kaatui ja lähti kierimään uhkaavasti kohti lattiaa. Yuffie yritti napata sen, mutta hänen reaktiokykynsä ei ollut sillä hetkellä paras mahdollinen. Vincent sen sijaan ojensi kätensä ja sieppasi lasin juuri, ennen kuin se ehti pudota. Mies laski lasin takaisin ninjaprinsessan vierelle, muttei katsonut vahingossakaan nuoren naisen suuntaan.  
”Hmph, kai minä sitten haen lisää juomista”, Yuffie kommentoi ja suoristautui pöydän päältä. Kun hän oli nousemassa, hänen jalkansa takertui tuoliin ja hyvin pian hän huomasi makaavansa lattialla pitkin pituuttaan. Jostain hänen yläpuoleltaan kuului syvä huokaus.

”Ehkä sinun ei pitäisi juoda enää enempää”, Vincentin ääni kantautui nuoren naisen korviin. Ojennettu käsi ilmestyi Yuffien näköpiiriin, mutta hän ei tarttunut siihen. Sen sijaan hän painoi kämmenensä lattiaa vasten ja yritti kammeta itsensä pystyyn. Hän ei tarvinnut apua keneltäkään, ei varsinkaan Vincentiltä, joka oli koko illan jättänyt hänet täysin vaille huomiota.  
”Oletko kunnossa?” Cloudkin kuului kysyvän, kun ninjaprinsessa lysähti toistamiseen lattialle.  
”Tietenkin olen, esittelen vain teille erinomaisia ninjataitojani!” Yuffie hihkaisi. Ehkä lasi vettä ei tosiaan olisi pahitteeksi, kunhan hän nyt vain selviäisi ylös lattialta.  
”Jonkun pitäisi toimittaa tuo kakara kotiin nukkumaan päänsä selväksi”, Cid murahti.

Vihdoin Yuffien onnistui toikkaroida jaloilleen. Silmissä pyöri ja päässä humisi, mutta sehän kuului vain asiaan. Rakkokin alkoi ilmoitella itsestään, joten nuori nainen katsoi parhaimmaksi suunnistaa vessaan. Matka tuntui yllättävän pitkältä, mutta jotenkin hänen onnistui toikkaroida salin halki ja naistenhuoneen puolelle. Hämmentävää kyllä, oli hankalaa kiskoa hame ylös ja sukkahousut ja alushousut alas.

Kun ninjaneito könysi ulos kopista pesemään käsiään, hän kohtasi huolestuneen, ruskean silmäparin.  
”Kuinka paljon sinä olet juonut, Yuffie?” Tifa kysyi suoraan.  
”En tarpeeksi!” nuorempi hihkaisi. ”Voin kyllä tuoda sinulle ensi viikolla pari pulloa lisää.”  
”En tarkoittanut sitä”, toinen kommentoi. ”Ehkä sinun pitäisi mennä yläkertaan lepäämään.”  
”Ei minua väsytä”, Yuffie ilmoitti haparoidessaan vesihanaa. Tifa avasi hanan ja sulki sen, kun hän oli saanut pestyä kätensä. Nainen myös ojensi hänelle käsipaperin.  
”Oletko varma?”  
”Kyllä, voisin itse asiassa kohta lähteä katsastamaan Edgen yöelämää, jos et pahastu”, Yuffie jatkoi. ”Täällä on ihan kivaa, mutta tällaiset pariskuntaillat eivät ole oikein minua varten.”  
”En tiedä, onko se hyvä ajatus…”

Yuffie naurahti ja kapsahti Tifan kaulaan. ”Kiitos, kun huolehdit aina niin paljon, mutta minä pärjään kyllä. Kukaan ei päihitä Wutain toivoa, ilmojen ja maiden sankaria!”  
”Hauska huomata, että olet taas oma itsesi”, Tifa naurahti ja taputti Yuffieta selkään. ”Jäisit nyt kuitenkin vielä hetkeksi.”  
”No, jos sinä välttämättä haluat”, Yuffie vastasi ja irrottautui halauksesta. Hän seurasi vanhempaa naista ulos vessasta ja suunnisti tarjoilupöydän luokse. Shelke oli ammentamassa boolia ja kaatoi sitä pyynnöstä hänellekin.  
”Olit oikeassa, tanssiminen on hauskaa”, tyttö kertoi. ”En ollut koskaan ajatellut sitä. On vielä niin paljon asioita, joita en tiedä, mutta ehkä voin oppia sinulta.”  
”Aina valmiina palvelukseen!” Yuffie hihkaisi ja kohotti lasiaan, joka karkasi hänen kädestään. Häkeltyneenä nuori nainen käännähti ympäri ja oli menettää tasapainonsa. ”Tifa!” hän protestoi ja yritti siepata lasin takaisin, mutta brunette oli nopeampi ja tyrkkäsi sen vieressään seisovalle blondille, joka imaisi boolin parempiin suihin.  
”Tässä ei ole alkoholia nimeksikään”, Cloud kommentoi.  
”Ja parempi niin, kun katsoo, mitä tahtia nämä kaksi ovat sitä lipittäneet”, Tifa ilmoitti. ”Yuffie, Vincent on lähdössä takaisin Kalmiin ja lupasi heittää sinut kotiin samalla.”

Yuffien katse kulki Tifasta Cloudiin ja takaisin. Blondi vilkuili pitkin seiniä ja näytti siltä kuin olisi pakotettu yhteiseen rintamaan asuintoverinsa kanssa.  
”Cloud ei halua minun lähtevän!” ninjaneito yritti vedota.  
”Cloud?” Tifa tokaisi ja pakotti äänensävyllään chocobon takamuksen katsomaan Yuffien suuntaan.  
”Minusta on parempi, että menet nyt kotiin, kun pääset turvallisesti kyydillä. Vincent tuli autolla, joten saat kyydin kotiovelle asti”, blondi ilmoitti.  
”Mennäänpä sitten”, Vincent ilmoitti oven suusta. Mies oli juuri kiskonut nahkatakin viininpunaisen paitansa päälle ja näytti olevan kaikin puolin valmis lähtemään.  
”Otan osaa, Vince”, Cid huikkasi. ”Jos sinulla käy tuuri, likka sammuu eikä ehdi kälättää sinua hengiltä.”

Yuffie oli kahden vaiheilla. Hänen teki mieli kivahtaa takaisin Cidille ja väittää vastaan Tifalle ja Cloudille, mutta toisaalta pieni ääni hänen sisällään kehotti seuraamaan Vincentiä ulos 7th Heavenistä. Koska hän muka oli saanut olla miehen kyydissä? Ei sillä, että hän olisi enää ollut kiinnostunut tästä samalla tavoin kuin nuorempana, mutta ainakin autokyyti voitti öisen kävelyn kaupungin halki.  
”Hyvä on sitten, eihän loistavasta tarjouksesta parane kieltäytyä”, Yuffie ilmoitti ja sai helpottuneen hymyn nousemaan Tifan kasvoille. Nainen rutisti häntä vielä kerran ja ohjasi sitten oven suuntaan.

Vincent piteli ovea auki siihen asti, että Yuffie pääsi kompuroimaan ulos. Nuori nainen kietaisi kädet ympärilleen, kun toukokuisen yön tuuli pyyhkäisi hänen ylitseen. Iho nousi kananlihalle ja kylmät väreet kulkivat pitkin selkärankaa.

”Seuraa minua”, Vincent kehotti ja lähti kulkemaan kohti mustaa, tyylikästä autoa, jonka merkistä Yuffiella ei ollut aavistustakaan. Mies ehti autolle paljon ennen nuorta naista, joka oli kompuroida katukivetykseen. Taas Vincent avasi oven ja odotti, kunnes ninjaprinsessa oli päässyt turvallisesti pelkääjänpaikalle. Ovi lävähti kiinni ja hetken päästä Vincent istahti omalle penkilleen.  
”Turvavyö”, mies huomautti.

Yuffie ryhtyi haparoimaan vyötä, joka oli pirullisen vaikea löytää. Pitkäksi venähtäneen hetken jälkeen hän löysi sen pään ja nykäisi. Syystä tai toisesta vyö ei tuntunut sopivan paikoilleen sitten millään.  
”Tässä on jotain vikaa!” nuori nainen kiljahti. Vincent huokaisi raskaasti ja ojentautui hänen puoleensa. Mies otti vyön Yuffien käsistä ja loksautti sen vaivattomasti paikalleen.

Auto starttasi ja lähti tasaista tahtia eteenpäin. Yuffie nojautui taakse ja antoi luomiensa painua kiinni. Ei ollut niin kovin kauan siitä, kun hän olisi antanut paljon tällaisesta tilaisuudesta, mutta nyt asiat olivat toki eri tavalla. Hänestä oli tullut fiksumpi ja aikuisempi, hänellä oli uusia mielenkiinnonkohteita.

Nuori nainen höpötteli niitä näitä koko matkan pysymättä itsekään kärryillä, mitä yritti sanoa. Pääasia oli puhua jotain, ettei kiusallinen hiljaisuus pääsisi laskeutumaan. Väsymys alkoi hiippailla lihaksiin, joten hän pakottautui avaamaan silmänsä ja tuijottelemaan öistä kaupunkia.

Aivan liian pian Vincent pysäytti auton tutun talon ovelle ja napsautti Yuffien turvavyön auki.  
”Pääsetkö tästä?” mies kysyi.  
”Tietenkin, en ole avuton”, nuori nainen ilmoitti ja avasi oven. Hän heilautti jalkansa ulos autosta ja yritti astua jalkakäytävälle. Oikea osui käytävän reunaan ja lipsahti, ja hän olisi lentänyt naamalleen maahan, ellei Vincent olisi ehtinyt tarttua topin selkämyksestä kiinni ja nykäistä häntä taaksepäin.

Vaihdekeppi osui kipeästi Yuffien kylkeen, kun hän kaatui selälleen. Vincent huokaisi jälleen ja kääntyi hetkeksi tuijottamaan sivuikkunasta ulos. Yuffien silmissä pyöri, kun hän tuijotti miestä.  
”Olisit vain sanonut, että haluat minut syliisi”, ninjaprinsessa kiusoitteli.  
”Tiedät, ettei kyse ole siitä”, Vincent tokaisi ja työnsi nuoren naisen pystyyn. Mies nousi paikaltaan ja kiersi auton toiselle puolelle.

Vincent auttoi Yuffien ulos autosta ja sulki oven. Mies painoi avaimenperästä lukiten ovet ja suunnisti sitten kerrostalon ovelle. Yuffie joutui kaivelemaan laukkuaan pitkään, ennen kuin avaimet löytyivät ja niiden lukkoon tunkemisessa meni vielä huomattavasti kauemmin.

Matka hissille sujui jokseenkin mallikkaasti. Yuffie painoi vitosta ja jäi nojaamaan seinää vasten. Melkein perillä. Vincent seisoi keskellä hissiä ja tuijotti ovea kuin olisi vain laskenut minuutteja siihen, että pääsisi takaisin autoon.  
”Ei sinun olisi tarvinnut tänne asti seurata”, Yuffie totesi.  
”Minusta näytti siltä, että olisit konttaillut pitkin portaita vielä aamullakin”, mies vastasi. ”Ei tästä ole vaivaa.”

Yhtäkkiä kuului lonksahdus ja hissi pysähtyi nytkähtäen. Numerotaulussa näkyi kolmonen, kunnes tuli pimeää. Yuffie ojensi kätensä löytääkseen nappulat, mutta seinä tuntui nielleen ne. Hän näki ainoastaan haalean valon hissin yläreunassa, sen alla oli puhelinnumero, mutta hän ei saanut siitä kunnolla selvää. Ikävä tunne möyri hänen vatsaansa, he olivat loukussa!  
”Vince, avaa ovi!” nuori nainen kiljaisi ja ryntäsi suuntaan, jossa oletti oven olevan. Hän törmäsi Vincentiin ja oli kaatua. Jotenkin hän sai säilytettyä tasapainonsa ja takertui mieheen. ”Minä en kestä! Haluan ulos!”

Hissi oli kamalan pieni, ahdas ja se roikkui hissikuilussa vain muutaman vaijerin varassa. Se voisi koska tahansa rysähtää alas, ja he liiskautuisivat märiksi länteiksi kuilun pohjalle. Seinät tuntuivat tulevan koko ajan lähemmäs ja happi oli loppua. Yuffie haukkoi henkeä ja haparoi toisella kädellä edelleen ovea. Hän päästi irti Vincentistä ja ryntäsi eteenpäin. Ovi tuli vastaan, kun hän iski kasvonsa siihen.

Yuffie pamautti nyrkkinsä oveen, mutta se ei suostunut liikahtamaankaan. ”Ei!” nuori nainen huusi ja hakkasi ovea. Hän ei selviäisi tästä hengissä, hissi oli aivan liian pieni. Pian hengitysilma loppuisi, hän kuolisi!  
”Päästäkää minut ulos!”  
”Yuffie, rauhoitu”, Vincentin ääni tuntui tulevan jostain kaukaa. Kuumat kyyneleet valuivat nuoren naisen poskille, eikä hän voinut lakata hakkaamasta ovea epätoivoisesti kämmenellään. Jos hän lopettaisi, hän ei ainakaan koskaan pääsisi ulos.

Kädet tarttuivat nuorta naista olkapäistä ja vetivät häntä taaksepäin. Yuffie taisteli vastaan, ahdistus puristi hänen rintaansa ja teki hengittämisestä lähes mahdotonta. Hän halusi pois, ulos, jonnekin, missä olisi tilaa!

Vincentin kädet kiertyivät Yuffien ympärille ja pakottivat hänet pysymään paikoillaan.  
”Hengitä rauhallisesti”, mies kuiskasi. ”Ei ole mitään hätää.”  
”Minä… haluan… ulos!” Yuffie ähki hengenvetojen välissä. ”Minä… kuolen…”  
”Et kuole”, kuului yksinkertainen toteamus.

Valot syttyivät ja hissi päästi naksahduksen. Yuffie kiljaisi ja yritti jälleen oven suuntaan, mutta Vincent puristi hänet tiukemmin rintaansa vasten.  
”Hengitä, rauhallisesti, ei hätää”, mies toisteli. Hissi lähti jälleen liikkeelle Yuffien tuijottaessa ovea. Ikuisuuden päästä se pysähtyi, ja Vincent irrotti otteensa hänestä. Nuori nainen syöksyi kohti ovea ja työnsi sen auki ryminällä. Hän ryntäsi ulos, kompastui kynnykseen ja kaatui rähmälleen rappukäytävään.

Mustat bootsit ilmestyivät naisen viereen. ”Oletko kunnossa?” Vincent kysyi.

Yuffie ei vastannut vaan niiskaisi äänekkäästi. Hengitys alkoi hiljalleen kulkea normaalisti, mutta hän ei silti tuntenut oloaan turvalliseksi. Pahuksen hissi, tästä lähtien hän käyttäisi aina portaita.

Ninjaprinsessa yritti nousta. Vincent tarttui häntä kainaloista ja veti pystyyn. Mies kiepsautti käden hänen toisen kainalonsa alta ja pakotti nojaamaan itseään vasten. Tämä poimi hänen kädestään avaimen ja lähti taluttamaan kohti asunnon ovea. Yuffie kiersi oman kätensä miehen vartalon ympärille ja rutisti tämän nahkatakin nyrkkiinsä.

Vincent sai oven auki helposti ja talutti Yuffien asunnon sisäpuolelle. Nuori nainen yritti potkia kenkiä jaloistaan huonolla menestyksellä, joten mies ohjasi hänet suoraan makuuhuoneeseen sängylle istumaan. Tämä kiskoi kengät pois ja nakkasi ne lattialle.  
”Voinko soittaa jollekulle?” Vincent tiedusteli. ”Vaikka sille poikaystävällesi? Cloud mainitsi, että seurustelet nykyisin.”  
”Ei ole mitään poikaystävää!” Yuffie parahti surkeana. Koko ilta oli mennyt piloille, hän oli mokannut oikein perusteellisesti!

Mies yskähti ja suoristautui. Yuffie ponnahti jaloilleen ja tarttui tämän takkiin. ”Älä jätä minua yksin!” Ninjaprinsessa painoi kasvonsa vasten miehen paitaa ja yritti pidättää itkua. Silti kyyneleet valuivat poskille, eikä hän vain kyennyt pysäyttämään niitä.

”No niin, no niin”, Vincent sanoi. Yuffie tunki vielä lähemmäs ja kiersi kätensä miehen ympärille. Hän ei missään nimessä halunnut jäädä yksin pimeään asuntoon. ”Minun täytyy ainakin käydä sulkemassa ovi”, mies huomautti ja pakotti tytön irrottamaan otteensa.

Vincent lähti eteisen suuntaan, ja uusi paniikki alkoi myllertää Yuffien vatsassa. Varmasti tämä jättäisi hänet yksin, ei mies ollut kiinnostunut hänen seurastaan, saati hyvinvoinnistaan. Silti nuori nainen ei halunnut tämän lähtevän, olisi maailmanloppu, jos hän jäisi nyt pimeyteen istumaan ja itkemään!

Yuffie suuntasi kohti eteistä, mutta Vincent tuli häntä vastaan, ennen kuin hän ehti edes makuuhuoneen ovelle.  
”Älä lähde!” nuori nainen aneli. ”Ole kiltti, tämän kerran, Vince! Lupaan, etten enää ikinä pyydä sinulta mitään!”

Jälleen kerran Vincent huokaisi. Mies riisui takkinsa ja laski sen huoneessa olevalle tuolille.  
”Hyvä on, jään siksi aikaa, että nukahdat”, tämä lupasi. Yuffie hymyili vaisusti, hän oli kaiketi saanut jo enemmän kuin olisi saanut edes toivoa. ”Mene petiin.”

Yuffie ei liikahtanutkaan vaan niiskaisi jälleen. Vincentin kasvoilla käväisi kummallinen ilme, kun mies tarttui häntä hartioista, käänsi ympäri ja työnsi sängyn suuntaan. Nuori nainen suostui istahtamaan ja nosti jalat rintaansa vasten. Hän kietoi kädet polviensa ympäri ja keinutti itseään hiljaa edestakaisin.  
”Olet kotona, ei täällä ole mitään vaarallista”, Vincent huomautti. Yuffie pyyhkäisi pikaisesti poskiaan ja ojensi kätensä miehen suuntaan. Hänen sormensa osuivat tämän paitaan ja ottivat siitä kiinni. Hän nykäisi ja sai Vincentin liikahtamaan lähemmäs. Parin nykäyksen jälkeen mies vihdoin suostui istumaan sängylle hänen viereensä. ”Mitä sinä oikeastaan edes pelkäät?” Vincent huoahti.  
”En tiedä!” Yuffie nyyhkäisi.

Ninjaprinsessa päästi irti jaloistaan ja syöksähti miehen kaulaan. Hän kietoi kätensä tiukasti tämän ympärille ja hautasi kasvonsa tämän olkapäätä vasten.  
”Yuffie…” Vincent huokaisi. ”Olen sanonut sinulle…”

Nuori nainen päästi epätoivoisen parkauksen, joka hukkui osittain miehen paidan kaulukseen. Vincentin kädet kiertyivät epävarmoina Yuffien ympärille. Mies taputti ninjaprinsessan selkää.

Yuffiella ei ollut aavistustakaan, kauan he istuivat sängyllä. Pikku hiljaa kyyneleet kuivuivat poskille ja hengitys tasaantui. Hissin jumittumisesta aiheutunut pelko ja ahdistus alkoi helpottaa, Vincentin läheisyys tuntui turvalliselta. Ninjaprinsessa tunsi olonsa toivottoman väsyneeksi, mutta hän ei halunnut nukahtaa. Ei nyt, tässä oli niin hyvä olla… niin lämmin… niin mukav…

Yhtäkkiä Yuffie tunsi päänsä laskeutuvan tyynyä vasten. Hän raotti luomiaan ja kohtasi punaisten silmien katseen. Hetken mielijohteesta hän kohotti kätensä ja tarttui Vincentiä paidan kauluksesta. Pikaisesti hän pusersi huulensa miehen huulia vasten, ennen kuin päästi irti ja antoi silmiensä sulkeutua uudestaan.

~o~

”Ai, kuka niistä kaikista? Olen niin suosittu, etten kyllä nyt muista, kenen tänne piti tulla. Hmmm, kukahan se oli?”  
”Vincent Valentine.”  
”No, ei tosiaan! Ei minua kiinnosta pätkääkään!”

 

”Jos haluat tulla huomatuksi, sinun pitää ensin osata pitää hauskaa!”   
”Miten?”   
”Esimerkiksi tanssimalla. Kaikki miehet tykkäävät katsella tanssivia naisia.”

 

”Oletko kunnossa?”  
”Tietenkin olen, esittelen vain teille erinomaisia ninjataitojani!”

 

”Olisit vain sanonut, että haluat minut syliisi.”

 

”Ei sinun olisi tarvinnut tänne asti seurata.”

 

”Vince, avaa ovi! Minä en kestä! Haluan ulos!”

 

”Minä… haluan… ulos! Minä… kuolen…”

 

”Ei ole mitään poikaystävää!”

 

”Älä jätä minua yksin!”

 

”Älä lähde! Ole kiltti, tämän kerran, Vince! Lupaan, etten enää ikinä pyydä sinulta mitään!”

 

”Mitä sinä oikeastaan edes pelkäät?”  
”En tiedä!”

 

Yuffie…

Vincent veti syvään henkeä ja nojasi päänsä rattia vasten. Ilta oli saanut odottamattoman käänteen, eikä hän tiennyt, miten siihen olisi pitänyt suhtautua. Tapahtumat vyöryivät yhä uudestaan hänen silmiensä editse, kun hän yritti saada kaikkeen jotain tolkkua.

Yuffiesta oli nähnyt kilometrin päähän, ettei tytöllä ollut kaikki kunnossa. Yleensä niin iloinen ja riehakas ninjaprinsessa oli ollut alakuloinen, kun Vincent oli saapunut 7th Heaveniin. Tämä oli kyllä yrittänyt pitää iloista ulkokuorta yllä, mutta todellinen pohjavire oli paistanut tämän silmistä, jopa sillä hetkellä, kun tyttö oli hymyillyt miehelle leveintä ja kirkkainta hymyään. Ensimmäistä kertaa aikoihin Vincent oli huomannut, ettei se ulottunut silmiin asti.

Mies tiesi, että hänen olisi pitänyt kysyä tytöltä kuulumisia, mutta sen sijaan hän oli jutellut Shelkelle ja Sheralle. Hän oli tehnyt päätöksen ja oli aikonut pitää siitä kiinni, hän oli pitänyt siitä kiinni.

Yuffie oli niin nuori, vasta kahdenkymmenen. Tytöllä oli koko elämä edessä, vaikka sitä olivat varjostaneet synkät käänteet. Tämä ei kuitenkaan tarvinnut enää yhtään enempää synkkyyttä elämäänsä.

Yuffie oli raivostuttava, äänekäs ja koheltaja, kaikkea sellaista, mikä rasitti muita suunnattomasti. Silti Yuffie oli aina se, joka halusi piristää tunnelmaa typerillä jutuilla, tämä heitti vitsiä kaikista. Tämä kutsui Cloudia chocobon takamukseksi, Cidiä vanhaksi äijäksi ja Vincentiä vampyyriksi, tällä oli lempinimi jokaiselle.

Tänä iltana Yuffie oli ollut erilainen.

Tyttö oli silti pistänyt melkoisen show’n pystyyn ja vetänyt jopa Shelken mukaan siihen. Mitä enemmän Yuffie oli juonut, sitä rohkeammin tämä oli tanssinut eikä lyhyt, tiukka hame ollut jättänyt juuri arvailtavaa. Vincent oli pyrkinyt katsomaan muualle, mutta ajoittain hänen katseensa oli hairahtunut väärään suuntaan.

Vincent ei pitänyt siitä, että Yuffie joi itsensä tolkuttomaan tilaan. Jos Barret ei olisi vienyt pulloa tytöltä, mies olisi kenties tehnyt sen itse. Yuffie osasi olla sekaisin ilman päihteitäkin, se oli nähty ties miten moneen kertaan. Miksi tämän oli pitänyt juoda itsensä niin kamalaan tilaan?

Myös Tifa oli huolestunut tytön käytöksestä. Cloudin mielestä Yuffiessa ei ollut mitään vialla, mies oli vain kummastellut, ettei tämä ollutkaan tuonut poikaystäväänsä paikalle. Noh, nyt Vincentillä oli hyvä aavistus, miksei mainittua kaveria ollut näkynyt. Siinä saattoi myös olla syy ninjaprinsessan käytökseen.

Oikeasti Vincentin ei olisi pitänyt välittää, hän oli kieltänyt kyseisen tunteen itseltään… ainakin mitä tuli Yuffieen. Gaia tiesi, että viimeinen vuosi oli ollut vaikea. Se oli ollut paljon helpompi kuin monet vuodet ennen sitä, mies tunsi vihdoin elämänsä asettuvan uomiinsa. Hänen oli onnistunut hiljalleen päästää irti menneisyyden aaveista. Silti hän oli saanut käydä taistelua itsensä kanssa. Kun hän oli antanut itselleen luvan irrottautua menneistä, hän oli huomannut ajatustensa hairahtuvan väärään suuntaan nykyisyyden suhteen.

Neron pimeys imaisi Yuffien sisäänsä. Vincent tunsi sydämensä jättävän lyönnin välistä, hän ei enää ajatellut. Hän tiesi, ettei tyttö kestäisi kuin hetken, ennen kuin murtuisi, hajoaisi palasiksi. Mies syöksyi pimeyteen, tunkeutui sen läpi ja kiitti onneaan siitä, ettei se voinut vahingoittaa häntä, sillä muuten he olisivat molemmat murtuneet.

Vincent nosti Yuffien käsivarsilleen ja suuntasi ulos. Tytön hengitys kulki raskaana ja tämän silmistä heijastui sanaton pelko, jopa tuska. Mies saattoi vain arvailla, mitä tämä oli nähnyt pimeydessä, millaiset demonit tätä olivat piinanneet. Pelkkä ajatus särki hänen sydämensä, vaikka hän oli kuvitellut, ettei se voinut enää murskautua pahemmin.

Vincent puisteli päätään ja yritti karkottaa muiston. Hän tuijotti hiljaista, öistä katua kykenemättömänä käynnistämään autoa. Ehkä hänen ei olisi pitänyt jättää Yuffieta yksin. Tyttö oli kyllä unessa, mutta saattaisihan tämä herätä ja saada uuden paniikkikohtauksen.

Mies ei ollut edes tiennyt, että tyttö pelkäsi ahtaita paikkoja. Hän ei ollut osannut kuvitella mitään sellaista, vaikka Reeve oli useamman kerran järjestänyt heille yhteisiä tehtäviä WRO:n nimissä. Yuffien lentopahoinvointi oli hyvin tiedossa kaikilla, mutta oli näköjään myös asioita, joista ninjaprinsessa vaikeni.

Oli joka tapauksessa ollut huono ajatus suostua Tifan ehdotukseen. Valitettavasti Vincent oli ollut ainoa, joka oli tullut autolla paikalle ja joka oli tarpeeksi selvä ajaakseen Yuffien kotiin. Tietysti tytön olisi voinut yrittää pakottaa nukkumaan 7th Heavenin yläkertaan, mutta Tifa oli ollut vakuuttunut, että tällä tavoin homma hoitui helpommin. Vähänpä nainen oli tiennyt, tosin ei Vincentkään ollut arvannut, millaisen kurimuksen joutuisi käymään läpi.

”Minä… haluan… ulos! Minä… kuolen…”

Yuffie oli kuulostanut niin pieneltä ja surkealta, niin avuttomalta ja pelästyneeltä. Vincent ei ollut voinut tehdä muuta kuin kietoa kätensä tytön ympärille ja vetää tämän kiinni itseensä. Kun tyttö oli myöhemmin itkenyt lohduttomasti, jotain miehen sisällä oli jälleen särkynyt. Hän ei halunnut nähdä Yuffieta tuollaisena. Hän halusi ottaa tämän tuskan pois, mutta hän oli kykenemätön tekemään mitään.

Mies oli hyvin tietoinen, että Yuffiella oli ollut rasittava teini-ihastus häntä kohtaan, mutta tytön tämän hetkinen tuska ei johtunut hänestä. Ei, sen oli aiheuttanut joku toinen, joku oli kohdellut Wutain prinsessaa väärin. Ajatus ei jättänyt rauhaan. Kyllä, osa tytön hysteriasta oli johtunut paniikkikohtauksesta, mutta mies ei uskonut, että siinä oli kaikki. Jotain muutakin oli tapahtunut. Mitä? Sitä hän ei luultavasti saisi koskaan tietää eikä hän ollut varma, halusiko edes. Silti hän toivoi, että mistä sitten olikin kyse, Yuffie pääsisi asiasta yli.

Käynnistä auto, aja kotiin, mies sanoi itselleen, muttei tehnyt elettäkään toteuttaakseen ajatuksensa. Hän halusi nousta ja kivuta takaisin pieneen asuntoon, jonka makuuhuoneen lattiaa tuskin näkyi mikroshortsien ja napapaitojen seasta. Se ei olisi ollut missään määrin viisasta.

Mies kävi taistelua itseään vastaan, hän oli käynyt jo pitkään. Hemmetti, hän oli oikeasti miltei kolme kertaa Yuffien ikäinen, vaikka näytti nuoremmalta. Hän oli ollut hirviö vielä vuosi sitten, ja se oli jättänyt häneen jälkensä. Hän oli elänyt menneisyydelleen, rypenyt synneissään, joista irti päästäminen oli ollut äärimmäisen vaikeaa. Vaikka hän koki päässeensä eteenpäin, hän ei ollut henkilö, jonka kannatti edes haaveilla elämänsä jakamisesta jonkun kanssa.

Onneksi Yuffie näytti päässeen yli ihastuksestaan… tai niin Vincent oli kuvitellut. Nyt hän ei tiennyt, mitä ajatella.

Yuffie oli vihdoin nukahtanut, tyttö tuhisi rauhallisesti miehen olkapäätä vasten. Vincent nosti tämän parempaan asentoon ja nousi. Varovasti hän laski tämän sängylle ja oli juuri aikeissa suoristautua, kun tämän silmät avautuivat.

Hetken Vincent vain tuijotti tummia, unisia silmiä. Yuffie kohotti käsiään ja tarttui hänen paidan kaulukseensa. Ennen kuin mies edes ehti tajuta, pehmeät huulet painuivat hänen omiaan vasten. Yhtä nopeasti Yuffie päästi irti ja vajosi takaisin uneen kuin mitään ei olisi tapahtunutkaan.

Uusi huokaus karkasi Vincentin huulilta. Oliko Yuffie ollut hereillä vai unessa? Oliko tyttö luullut häntä joksikuksi toiseksi vai tiennyt täsmälleen, mitä teki? Ehkä tyttö ei muistaisi aamulla koko juttua, niin ainakin olisi parempi. Vincent ei halunnut, että tämä kiinnostuisi hänestä uudestaan, sillä… Äh, oli parempi olla ajattelematta liikaa.

Mies tunsi värinää nahkatakkinsa taskusta. Hän vei kätensä taskuun ja veti puhelimensa esiin. Jotain putosi auton lattialle päästäen pienen kilahduksen.

Vincent loksautti simpukkapuhelimen auki ja totesi saaneensa tekstiviestin Tifalta: ”Kaikki hyvin?” Mies naputteli vastauksen, painoi puhelimen kiinni ja tunki takaisin taskuunsa. Hän nojasi toisella kädellä rattiin ja haki toisella pudonnutta esinettä lattialta. Hetken haparoinnin jälkeen hän sai sen vihdoin sormiinsa.

Wutailaisen kirjoitusmerkinmallisessa avaimenperässä roikkui kaksi avainta.


End file.
